


Promises

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Derailing Porn, M/M, One Shot, Seduction, Smutlet, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, in whispered words and haunting hands, did Morgoth map their future on Mairon's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as derailing porn in response to a troll.

And gently did Morgoth take Mairon into his arms, and spake unto him of mighty deeds, of the fall of cities and the death of Men and Elves, of victories innumerable. His silver tongue tarried long on the image of a land blackened and wilted, where orcs alone did move through the trees, and cut them down at will for fire or for sport, where the great shadows of the sky were winged wyrms and other great dark creatures, and where there were none remaining in their shining armour with their petty vows and claiming of the land which should belong by all rights to Morgoth and Mairon.  
  
For were they not the greatest among the Ainur, to have such thoughts and such intentions, and never to cower behind the white walls of Valimar? Were they not the ones to have inspired the crafting of weapons, to have seen the strength of iron and stone, to have found in the mountains and thick forests great capabilities that none else had seen?  
  
Such words did Morgoth whisper as his arms drew tight around Mairon, and though the Silmarils still bound upon his brow did burn them both neither of them had care for it, for as their bodies came together they created their own fires, vast and deep and terrible as any ere or since, and in a rush of flesh to flesh and power entwining they spent themselves and were released, and in the lingering glow did lie and wend their words together of their plans for conquering, and of their armies sweeping southwards, and a world remade unto their desires and bound unto their wills.


End file.
